How to Hunt a Cougar
by Juls2820
Summary: One shot. Clace. Jace is younger than Clary by five years and he is only 18 so BE WARNED. HARD LEMON, explicit language and description. Jace wants the girl next door, his dream girl and he will have her. AU AH


**AN: Okay everyone first let me get the** ** _FAIR WARNING_** **out there, this is graphic as hell and explicit with very vulgar terms (in some people's opinions). I am not apologizing for anything, just warning anyone who happens upon this and thinks it's a sweet non-explicit love scene.**

 **NOPE, this is a** ** _HARD LEMON_** **, so you've been warned. Still angry at the end that's your fault. I won't respond to any hate reviews so don't waste your time or mine.**

 **I'm really not trying to offend anyone, but I do put warnings in the description and I have zero patience for haters. Not everyone is the same or likes the same things I get it, some people need to GET over it. :)**

 **Kay, now this is my first one shot and it is very long. I couldn't manage my idea in less than 9K words sorry. It's also my first lemon so it may not be to everyone's standards. I also didn't have time to edit this as I am supposed to be writing and editing my chapter story Convulted, but I could not stop thinking about this idea. Rather than start a third chapter story, which is way too much for me as I am totally new to this still, I decided to just get to the good stuff in a one shot.**

 **Finally please** _ **REVIEW**_ **I worked pretty hard on this and would love to hear about any issues found, constructive criticism, and of course notes saying you just liked it too. I have .09% reviews on my chapter story Convulted and that is just wrong. We work hard to create these stories so please review. Even if it's just a smiley face or frowning face.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with The Mortal Instruments, I just can't let go of Cassie's fabulous characters. :)**

His Dream Girl aka How to Hunt a Cougar

Jace had watched and wanted the girl next door for the past three years, well he supposed the girl next door wasn't quite accurate. She was in her early twenties, twenty-three he thinks, and she had moved in next door just following his fifteenth birthday. He had wanted her for the entire three years. She was everything any man could want. She wasn't very tall, probably five-six, petite, but curvy as hell. She had fiery red hair, the brightest green for eyes he had ever seen anywhere, fair skin, and rose red plump lips. Her lips alone had been in a number of his torrid fantasies, unfortunately up until today his fantasies always ended with him alone in the shower, and let's just say he was tired of taking matters into his own hands.

He could never forget the first time he laid eyes on her, he hadn't even known there was a new neighbor, and he'd been away with friends for the weekend. Returning home that Sunday they'd started a game of flag football in the backyard, just for something to do on a humid summer evening. It was just before dusk as they were wrapping up their game and the lighting had that unearthly quality were some things were hard to distinguish, and others seemed to all be back lit by the low lying sun. He'd heard a splash next door and didn't think anyone was living next door, so being the concerned neighbor he marched himself next door to scare away whatever neighborhood kid had decided the vacant home's pool was a good place to cool down.

He marched across the yard and around the hedge that lined the backyard next door to the gate, hopping over he stomped up to the pool thinking that would warn the occupant of the pool. When he saw the back of a head gliding through the water uninterrupted it kind of pissed him off, I mean they had to of heard him, he was loud as hell, on purpose. So he marched over to that end of the pool expecting to see some preteen, what he did see caused him to stumble and then freeze mid stride, after righting himself, with his mouth hanging open he was sure.

There at the shallow end of the pool emerging on the steps stood a freaking center fold in a tiny black bikini. He can still recall the way the water ran down her body, and how he followed the water as it made its descent down her body wishing all the while it was his hands or even his mouth instead H20 sliding down her luscious body. She was fair skinned enough that she glowed, almost like an angel, but with a body like that she was most definitely not a heavenly angel, more like Victory Secrets Angel. He was still slowly following the water down her body when a throat cleared startling him. He jerked his eyes up from her thighs to meet the most beautiful face and eyes he'd ever seen, once again stunning him into going slack jawed. God, what an impression he had to be making. Trying to recover quickly, he slammed his mouth shut first and put on his best flirty smirk before opening his mouth in what he thought was going to be his best smooth voice.

"This house isn't owned by anyone right now, but I don't know if the neighbor hood watch would throw you out or just want to join you." Imagine his mortification when the first half of his spiel had been far too husky to pass for a normal voice and when he'd realized and silently cleared his voice quickly between words, his last part of the attempted flirty banter came out following an embarrassing squeak. The girl eyed him as he spoke until the squeak and then she gave a humorous light chuckle and smile. Jace would swear to anyone he later revised and told this story to that he'd been completely cool and collected, but right now there was a bit of fire in his cheeks he'd never felt before. His brain finally registered that he must be blushing, and he knew that he's lost his man-card right there. Part of him wanted to turn around and run, but the cocky more assured part of his mind wouldn't allow it and he mentally chastised himself to get his shit together.

Then in a voice he was sure every teenager ever heard in his wet dreams, soft and high with just a bit of huskiness to it, responded in an amused tone, "Hmm, well since I bought the house I suppose I would be allowed to use my pool. Although I do appreciate the junior neighborhood watch member being so thorough, even when he thought the house was un-owned." She was very nearly grinning when she finished and of course that just made him stare at her lips, God, what was wrong with him.

Again, with an amused voice she asked, "What's your name cutie?" Oh hell no, she did not just call him cutie like a little kid.

"Hey, I'm not so junior for your information." He barked out offended, he couldn't even repeat the word 'cutie'.

"You're right I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be judgmental. So if I'm forgiven, can you tell me the name of my backyard protector?" She still sounded slightly amused, but at least it was toned down now.

"I'm Jace, I live next door. So, I guess that would make us neighbors. What's your name?" Oh damn, he was rambling. How did this happen to him, oh that's right; goddess in almost nothing standing a couple feet from him soaking wet. He had to cut that thought off right there unless he wanted this slightly embarrassing first meeting to become truly awkward.

"Well Jace, I'm Clary. As I said, I just bought the house recently and to be fair I did move in in a rush this weekend. I really do appreciate you trying to keep anyone from assuming the pool is available for everyone's use. I wouldn't a younger kid to get in there and get hurt." On that she seemed to assess him again and whatever she was seeing apparently prompted her next question. "How old are you anyway Jace? I would think someone your age would be out with friends at a party on a hot summer night like this."

Jace bristled at the question and the assumption, although if he was honest it was mostly true. "I'm fifteen, why, how old are you?" Dear god, that was defensive and petulant, way to convince the older girl that you're not a child dumb ass.

"Okay, looks like I've offended you again, I'm really not trying to I had hoped to get along at least with my neighbors. I'm sorry, really. And I'm twenty by the way, for future reference it's not good to ask a lady her age or at least so I'm told. Lucky for you, I'm not really a lady." She smiled and winked at him, causing his breath to hitch slightly. He couldn't help it, she was flirting with him, at least he was pretty sure. After everything else that had happened, aka gone wrong, this evening he couldn't be positive.

Coming out of his memories of that horrible first impression he'd made, complete with awkwardly saying thank you, for what he didn't know and walking away, he decided that he was going to rewrite that memory she had of him by her pool. He'd been working on building up a flirty banter with her and trying to catch her eye anytime he saw her outside by walking around shirtless as much as possible. And although she had let her stare linger for a moment, none of it seemed to be getting anywhere and he was losing patience with subtlety. He was eighteen now and there was no reason for her to turn him down as far as he was concerned.

His plan was fairly simple, go for a swim; after all she'd told him that he was welcome to use the pool after he so kindly 'guarded' it for her. He was going to seduce the girl next door if it killed him. Tonight. He was going to use his body to its best advantage all he had to do was time it so that he was already in the pool before she came home, so that she could find him there. He couldn't wait for tonight, he'd seen her leave earlier in a slinky black dress that hugged her in all the right places, and he was hoping by the end of the night he'd get to peel her out of it.

At nine he knew she'd be home soon, usually when she went out with her hair up and in a little black cocktail dress she was attending something professionally related, and came home fairly early in the evening. Yes, he knew how pathetic it was that he'd stalked her enough to know all of these details, but those same details, he was hopeful, were going to help him finally get her to not only notice him, but to let him ravage her. So he got up from his bed, where he'd been staring out the window in the direction of her house trying to calm his nerves by playing out the scenarios and planning for everything he could. He walked over to his dresser and gave himself a final once over in the mirror. Tussled blonde hair, gold eyes, tan skin, and a muscular physique were all reflected in the mirror giving him a little boost of confidence. No girl had ever turned him down, not when he'd made it clear that he wanted them. He just hoped that was still true after tonight.

Jace marched across the lawn, thankful that his family was all out at his grandparents' home for the night. He'd been adopted at ten and had never felt comfortable with Maryse's parents because of the already established relationships they'd had with the rest of the family and the limited time they really spent around them. By fourteen Maryse had relented and no longer forced him to tag along on every occasion where they'd drive the hour and a half to spend a night with her parents. At least if things went badly he wouldn't have to worry about running home naked and being caught by his parents or siblings. No, he wouldn't allow any thoughts of failure this was going to work. He was finally going to get his literal dream girl.

When he made it to the gate leading to the pool he hesitated for only a moment. Straightening his spine he reached over the tall privacy gate and unlatched it, swinging it open wide he took in the surroundings and decided exactly how he wanted to present the scene. He stepped through and after a second pause, of only a fraction of a second; he whipped his shirt over his head and dropped it where he stood. He continued undressing dropping the clothes in a path towards the pool. When he got to the edge of the pool he stood there in only his boxer briefs and glanced back at his trail of clothing hoping it looked random and like a spur of the moment decision to any observer, namely her. He slid his boxer briefs down his legs and dropped them at the edge of the pool, took a deep breath and dove in.

When he broke the surface he couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped, he was really doing this. He had thought about for three years, and he knew it was cliché, but they had met at this very pool and he'd made a fool of himself here. He wanted to replace that memory if he could, with something far better. Deciding he couldn't let the nervous energy build, and that it would look far more natural anyway, he started to swim laps, back and forth, back and forth across the pool. He didn't know how long he had been swimming when he heard a car pull up, but he could feel a pleasant tingling in his muscles that said it hadn't been too long, he was just now warmed up. He started back across the pool with his back to the gate, he didn't know if he could face her immediately after she realized he was naked. He needed the extra few seconds to school his expression and turn on the charm with a sexy smirk.

He heard it like a bomb going off when the gate swung closed, he slowed his pace across the pool straining to hear her heals on the concrete path. When he heard nothing, he turned in the water to face her. There she stood, she'd let her hair down he noticed, and it looked amazing curling just down her back and just cresting her breasts when it was draped over her shoulders. Her eyes were huge and her mouth was just kind of hanging open. He almost laughed, it was comical that she looked so similar to him three years ago, but it was also a little sobering. He needed to explain before she started talking or things might go in the opposite direction of his fantasies.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were coming back so soon. I just needed to cool down desperately, and thought I had enough time to swim a few laps before you got back." He gave her a sincere smile and what he hoped was a fairly innocent look.

Clary was still standing locked in a state of shock just inside the gate. After another moment passed she shook her head and confidently strode up to the deck chairs before perching herself on one. "Oh it's fine, I completely understand. That's how I usually swim too."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth he faltered on his stroke and inhaled a mouthful of water at the same time. Jerking himself to stand he coughed up the water and wheezed in a few breaths before glancing over at her. She had one eyebrow arched with a challenging smile on her face. Oh, so she was going to tease and test him. Two could play that game. He walked back towards the shallow end of the pool and stopped just after the water fell to his line of hair that followed the path below his navel. He watched her eyes the entire time. She seemed to blink furiously for a moment and then her eyes trailed up from the water line to his. He swore he could see her swallow across the distance and then lick her lips, but he wasn't going to let up there.

She straightened in her seat and actually tried to make conversation with him while crossing her legs in front of her. He thought he caught a glimpse of a cherry red thong, but again that could have been wishful thinking influencing his sight. "So, what got you all hot and bothered?" she asked.

For a second he froze thinking she'd caught him staring up her dress, then he realized she was continuing their playful flirtation as usual. "Oh, it's just the heat of summer nights. My family all ditched me and I was bored so I took a jog, and after a hot shower I decided I needed to cool off properly."

He watched her debate something for a moment and then she rose from her seat, he panicked thinking she was leaving and he'd lost his chance. "I think you're right it's a little oppressively humid and hot. I think I'll join you, be right back." And with that she disappeared into the back sliding glass door. He watched her ass sashay down the hall and out of sight. Breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't blown things, he started plotting what his next steps should be.

When she came out in the tiniest emerald green bikini known to man all plotting and planning thoughts were lost to him. There was only room in his brain for how fucking hot she looked in that bikini. He admired the way the tiny scraps of green still managed to enhance her eye color and make her creamy skin glow. Of course that was cursory, he quickly moved on to slowly admire and appreciate the swell of her breasts and how he could just peak her nipples through the thin material, on to her tiny waist enhanced with a flat slightly muscular stomach, and then the flair of her curvy hips, which of course led him to staring at the apex of her legs, taking in not only the tiny bathing suit bottoms but the beautiful curve of her legs. All of this was as she walked towards the decking around the pool, as she turned to place a couple of towels on the deck chair he choked and coughed loudly. She was wearing a thong bikini and he had just got his first glimpse of her soft perfectly curved creamy ass! There were not enough words in the English language to do that ass justice he decided. He'd of course seen her ass clothed, hell he'd stared at her ass regularly, but there was something about seeing it nearly bare that just made it completely new to him. He knew he was hard beneath the water, and had to retreat into the deeper end to keep his self from standing at attention clearly above the water line.

Clary turned as he choked and smile brightly, sauntering over to the steps and dipping a toe in to test the water. He watched every flex and roll of her muscles and curves with rapt attention almost missing her deciding to just jump in as he was so focused on her breasts and midsection. When she emerged with her fiery red hair slicked back and her head tilted up, he nearly just dove straight on her, but that definitely wouldn't lead him where he desperately wanted to be.

Blinking the water off her long lashes she lowered her gaze to him and sunk into the water to swim towards him. He was so shocked he nearly stepped back before he could rally his normal cocky demeanor. She grazed by him and treading water just behind him in the deeper end of the pool. Turning to join her he asked, "How do you like the water?" it might have been a lame question to ask, but he had to cut himself some slack as most of his blood flow still was not returning to his brain.

She didn't seem to mind the awkward question and smiled before saying, "Oh, I like the water just fine; and the company even better." Following up the statement with a wink, and a smirk.

God, she was actually flirting with him; there was no way she accidently put on a band aid for a swimsuit and sauntered out here unaware of its effect. So he decided to clear the biggest obstacle they'd had. He just had to get it out there, "You'll never believe what we did for my eighteenth birthday."

Clary locked eyes with him and he swore she looked at him with lust filled eyes, then she said something that made his confidence shoot up; "Oh I'm well aware that you are eighteen now Jace, no need to find a way to bring it up. Why do you think I got into a pool with you clearly naked?"

As she said it she treaded closer to him in the water until she could grab his shoulders letting her legs float up to the surface, which of course brought her bare ass into view, and in this position he could get an eyeful of her breasts if he only glanced down.

When she licked her lips his eyes followed the movement entranced. "Jace, did you really think I didn't know what you were trying to do by showing up in my pool naked when your house next door is clearly empty and dark?"

He smiled guiltily and slightly nervous before he realized what that meant. She was letting him carry out his act of seduction. Not only was she letting him, she was encouraging him with her flirtatious talk and barely concealed body. He blinked and stupidly asked, "You knew?"

"Yes, of course I knew. I've seen you parading around half naked for three years, did you think that I wouldn't catch on to what you were trying to accomplish?"

"I just thought you hadn't really noticed me." He was shocked that he had admitted that, but she was being so straight forward with him it had stripped his consciousness to the most basic level. And all he could do was respond when asked honestly.

"I noticed you right away; I thought you were very attractive for such a young guy. Because of our age difference I didn't give it anymore consideration, but you've grown into quite the eye catching young man and I'll admit that the thought did cross my mind." Her admission came with a sultry smile and all he could do was stare for a second and then blink away his surprise he realized what this meant. He had made a fool out of himself, yes; but it had worked. She had noticed him, and more than that, she was attracted to him.

Jace decided that the time for half measures and ploys was over, and he pulled her up close to his naked body and leaned down to capture her lips in a heated first kiss. The moment his lips touched hers it was all instinct and need. They moved their lips together like they'd known each other forever, but with a bruising pressure that highlighted the heady setting and the long wait for this moment. He parted her lips with his tongue and she moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth thrusting in with volatile desire that was enthralling both of them. As his tongue was exploring her mouth he noted with the fraction of his brain that was still working that she had wrapped her legs around his hips and was now firmly pressed against his erection. Of course his body realized long before his brain as he was already thrusting lightly against her while he was enjoying the sweet taste of her mouth. She tasted like a slightly bitter alcohol he couldn't name, but her own flavor was far more powerful and it was overwhelming his senses.

He didn't even realize he'd started wading through the water towards the steps until the cool air hit the heated skin of his bare ass. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used his other to support her, and grope the exposed flesh of her ass. He didn't even realize he was moaning until she pulled away and said, "if you keep making that sound I'm gonna come long before we actually have sex."

The throaty chuckle that escaped was beyond his control to suppress, as was his need to bury his mouth in the skin of her neck. He suckled along her neck from her shoulder all the way to her ear and felt her shudder as he grasped her ear lobe between his teeth before lightly sucking it into his mouth and laving his tongue over it. When he pulled back just enough to exhale hot breath across the skin of her neck he felt her own mouth connect with his jaw line and nibble along to his ear. "Move" she said in a demanding tone.

Jace looked down at her and then realized he'd stopped frozen on her deck with him completely naked and her wrapped around him, he'd been so lost in him actually being able to put his mouth on her that he'd forgot to keep walking. He chuckled again and then began moving with purpose towards her sliding glass door, she unwrapped one of her arms from his shoulder and threw it behind her to grasp the door and swing in sliding open, once through he used his foot to send the door sliding forcefully back shut. Inside he hesitated not really knowing where her bedroom might be. She seemed to sense his indecision and pulled away from sucking along his neck long enough to say hastily, "upstairs second on the left."

Once that was decided he started to move again when she suddenly unwrapped her legs and slid down his body to put her feet on the floor. He stared at her dazedly wondering why she had detached herself when she smiled smugly at him and responded to his unasked question, "can't wear these dripping wet clothes all through the house, now can I?"

With that said she proceeded to untie the strings around her back, he reached up and grabbed her arms pausing her movement. She gazed up at him confused for a moment until she saw the determined look in his eyes, "I want to do that, I've waited a very long time to take your clothes off and I'm not getting cheated out of the experience."

Clary laughed, but dropped her arms to place her hands on his hips and pull him forward; allowing him to do as he pleased. Jace reached up with nearly shaking hands, which he chalked up to the tension of his restraint, and grasped the thin strings and gave a slight tug while stepping back to watch as the scraps of cloth fell away. Her nipples were pebbled long ago from the cold and arousal and the soft pink buds reminded him of pink roses against the creamy skin of her pert breasts.

He was utterly breathless at how beautiful she looked standing there topless. Her breasts were fucking gorgeous, a little more than the average C cup on her small frame made them look larger than they were, but he'd known enough breasts in his life to be able to tell the difference. Still, hers were spectacular, the contrast of the creamy skin and the soft rose color of her nipple had his mouth watering and his hands reaching up to gently fondle them and test her responsiveness and feel the soft weight of them for himself.

As he brushed his thumbs over her nipples he felt her shudder slightly just before he felt her small hand slip from his hip and then grasp him, firmly stroking his length. His own body shuddered before curling in slightly from the pleasure burning a path up and down his spine. He'd stopped breathing and his eyes closed of their own volition, before he rallied his composure and twirled her nipples between his thumb and finger partly in retaliation and partly to heighten her arousal. Her hand faltered on his dick with a pleasured whimper and he knew from that her nipples were very sensitive, something he would definitely be using tonight.

Deciding it was time to move he dragged his hands down to yank the strings at her hips. She spread her legs slightly letting the clingy wet strip of cloth slide down and drops to the floor. When he was confronted with her fully naked image he started thanking God in his head and salivating simultaneously. He grabbed her waist and jerked her back up and into his arms, and only faltered a few steps when he felt the warm, wet heat of her glide against his now throbbing and weeping erection. When he rounded the corner he realized the steps were going to be a perverse pleasure torture combination with her sliding up and down his length.

Apparently she agreed, when hit the third step she was whimpering softly and trying to grind against him while not throwing him off balance. He had a wicked smirk plastered on his face thinking about how much he was going to enjoy the sounds coming from her once they actually reached the damn bedroom. They kissed as much as they could while climbing the steps, in a completely unfamiliar house for him. While he was looking around her head at the remaining steps he couldn't help but wonder who in the name of all that is holy would design a house this way, the bedroom was ten damn miles and a thousand steps from the fucking door. Or maybe that was just his impatient dick talking.

Finally they reached their destination, he thought, if not too damn bad because he was out of patience. He tossed her gently onto the bed and without preamble dropped onto her plunging his tongue into her mouth and hiking her leg up around his hip. While his hand was sliding from her waist down to her core he felt her hands tugging his hair almost painfully hard. She was a fiery as her hair implied, while he was slightly distracted with the smooth skin at her hip she pushed her tongue into his mouth taking control of the kiss, then she did something that almost had him plunging into her without any more thought. She gripped his tongue lightly with her teeth to halt his movement before she proceeded to suck his tongue in and out of her mouth all the while her own tongue was twirling and dancing around his.

Fucking hell, if that was what her mouth could do he didn't know which he wanted first. That was until his fingers found her center and she was hot and nearly dripping wet for him. He grazed along her entire slit groaning at the feel of the dual sensations. Her sucking his tongue was forcibly pushed to the background while he sought to enjoy exploring her sweet pussy for the first time. He used one finger and grazed her clit to see what response he could get from a light touch, she bucked and aggressively arched against him, and he noted in the background as much as possible anyway that she seemed to suck a little harder on his tongue before she finally released only to bite his lip before sticking her own tongue back into his mouth twirling them together and exploring every part of his mouth.

Clary was so responsive he knew that this was going to be the best night of his life, he'd probably remember this night on his deathbed if he lived to be over a hundred. He slid the single digit into her and was pleasantly surprised by how tight she seemed even to his single finger. After he rubbed against all of her smooth walls and found what he was sure was her g-spot he slid a second finger in, the moan that ripped from her throat had him throbbing so hard that he had no choice but to grind against the bed for at least a little relief.

He watched as her pupil swallowed nearly her entire iris and her lips parted with another guttural, primal sounding moan. Her nails racked down his shoulder blades and then her hips started bucking, driving into his hand. He was torn between watching in rapt attention as she sought what was surely her first orgasm of the night or exploring her breasts with his teeth and tongue. Ultimately his oral fixation demanded satisfaction and he arched to capture one full breast in his mouth sucking as much of the soft smoothness into his mouth as he could. He wanted to feel her nipple hit the back of his throat and roll his tongue around the smooth skin.

By now she was a moaning mess beneath him, the dual stimulation driving her further towards the razors edge. He released her breast with a satisfying pop before diving back down for her pretty pink nipple. He rolled it between his lips first, brushing his tongue over it and all around it before flattening it and imitating what he wanted to do to her clit, just as she had done with his tongue. Clary moaned louder and while he was pleased, he felt he could do better and was determined to.

He kept his fingers moving at a steady pace since she was bucking so wildly he didn't want to push her too far too fast, at least not until he figured out all of the best ways to play with her breasts. He grabbed her other nipple and flattened his tongue as he did with the first before seizing it between his teeth and rolling it carefully. A small scream of, 'yes' escaped her, and he knew she liked a bit of pain with her pleasure. He bit down more increasing the pressure while teasing it with the tip of his tongue, until she screamed several octaves higher than her normal voice, 'oh god Jace'. He knew his eyes were filled with a combination of overwhelming lust and the smug satisfaction of forcing that sound out of this girl, his dream girl.

Jace quickly began alternating between nipples with his hand and teeth pinching and plucking with his teeth. It didn't take long before she stilled for a moment all of her muscles seizing simultaneously and then her whole body began shaking and quivering with the force of her orgasm. All the while she was staring into his eyes; it was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. When she finally stopped quivering they were both panting, him from restraint and her from the sheer lack of oxygen. He was pretty sure that display alone had given him a mild case of blue balls, and if he didn't get his own release soon he was going to lose his mind entirely and then things would turn from primal to savage need.

It took Jace a moment to realize that Clary was prodding his chest trying to get him to back away so she could move, hopefully she understood he wasn't to blame if his brain had a few misfiring neurons right now. He levered himself up onto his knees on the bed allowing her to move however she liked. Clary grasped his shoulders and kept urging him back until he had no choice but to step off the bed and stand on the floor. She followed him and guided him by his shoulders to turn and sit on the bed. He only had a moment to look at her with a questioning look before she dropped to her knees and then her tongue darted out and licked across his swollen head. His head fell back, eyes closed, and a guttural moan roared up his throat and out into the quiet of her bedroom. When he felt no further stimulation he opened his eyes and looked down.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing, but you have to watch the entire time. Every time you close your eyes or look away I stop, got it?"

All he could manage was a nod, with his mouth hanging open. She grasped his hand and guided it to her hair which she collected into a near interpretation of a pony tail, and then she wrapped his hand around it. When she looked back up at him and saw the question in his eyes she explained, "That's so you can guide me without ripping out my hair. I don't mind being directed some, I just don't want to have my scalp bleeding afterwards."

With that she made direct eye contact before lowering her mouth once again, she didn't take me into her mouth like I was expecting instead she licked across the head again, twirled her tongue around the flair and the glided it down to my balls. At this point my eyes were stinging with the need to close; I could feel them watering and my balls drawing up against my body. Great I was going to orgasm without her mouth ever going down. I blinked several times and started reciting saints in my head; catholic school had at least given me that. When her tongue glided back up flat against the back where the veins and nerves were the most exposed I think I almost blacked out, then without a seconds reprieve she sunk her hot mouth all the way down more than two thirds of dick disappearing into her with her full pouty lips stretched around me. The sight almost made me lose it for the third time, oh who am I kidding I lost count of how many times long ago. But when I felt the head hit the back of her throat and she pulled me upright to stand so she could swallow me further down while still somehow keeping her eyes on me, I lost all thought and reason. I gripped her hair tighter and twisted my hand a bit before thrusting forward with my hips. I heard a soft gag and realized too late that I might have ruined the whole thing. Although after she blinked away a few tears my dream girl lived up to my dreams, hell she surpassed them entirely. She reached on hand up to grab my ass and encouraged me to thrust again. This time she swallowed against me and I could feel myself slip past her tonsils into her throat. Oh good God this was fucking amazing.

I was groaning and growling incapable of anything coherent, rocking my hips thrusting in and out of her mouth and she was giving as good as she was getting. She was rocking forward on her knees with my every thrust and pulling against my ass while swallowing me down. This was the first time a girl had ever deep throated me, and it was the most amazing and intimate feeling in the most primal way possible.

Now I was thrusting with abandon and she was watching me the whole time, a few tears slipped down her cheeks and I was momentarily worried about her ability to breath, but then she started moaning and her hand that was on my ass slipped between her legs and all thought evaporated. I was rocking in and out of her mouth and being swallowed down grunting and panting watching as she pleasured herself and feeling her moans vibrating through me. I was nearly in tears it felt so good. It didn't take more than a few minutes at most, the best fucking minutes of my life to date for me to feel the familiar tightening in my balls and I groaned out a warning, "oh fuck….Clary…..I'm…..gonna". That was all I could manage, rather than release me she pushed forward swallowing me down as my orgasm ripped through me. My legs nearly came out from under me I was swaying heavily and I'm pretty sure I blacked out for a second or two. I was babbling her name on repeat as the orgasm seemed to just go on forever.

As some sense came back to me I noticed that although I had stopped rutting into her she hadn't released me, she was still sucking me softly and twirling her tongue around me. I know the wonder was written all over my face because she looked up and winked at me while still softly sucking me until I was completely cleaned and then she allowed me to slip free with a soft pop. I think I'm in love, if not I'm definitely in heat and would follow this girl off a cliff right now if she asked.

Desperate to show her how very grateful and satisfied I am, I pulled Clary up under her arms till she was standing and yanked her by her neck into a kiss that stole all breath from our lungs and thoughts from our minds. Just existing in that moment with our tongues engaged in a pleasurable battle for dominance. When she began to pull away for breath, I sucked her bottom lip between my teeth and bit down then swiped my tongue across the love nip. She giggled at the motion and I watched as her breasts bounced in the cool air of her bedroom.

I wasn't about to finish there of course, I guided her closer to me and then scooped her up and lay her gently on the bed. Standing at the edge, I pulled her by her legs until her ass was just barely hanging off. Still holding her legs I dropped to my knees before hooking her legs on my shoulders. She rose up on her elbows giving me a glorious view of her completely laid out before me up close. Clary raised one eyebrow and I winked at her teasingly before nipping her inner thigh. When she tried to reach for my hair I ducked her hand and said, "Ah, ah, ah, this is my show now." She frowned for a moment but I took the chance to slip two fingers back into her curling them against her g-spot. As Clary's mouth dropped open a moan slipping passed and her eyes became unfocused I licked from the bottom to the top of her slit. Her taste burst onto my tongue and the sweetness of her nearly had me devouring her without any thought to building her pleasure. I had to restrain myself from doing just that, but I moaned at the taste and the thought of diving in to have my fill. "Fuck, you taste so good. I could eat you all day every day."

She chuckled at my declaration, but one stroke of her g-spot had her back to placid and pliant, moaning with her jaw dropped to her chest. I dipped my head flattening my tongue against her clit applying pressure and licking up and down like you would a caramel apple, with force and pleasure at the taste. As I increased the pace of my tongue and fingers I watched her breathing become ragged and hitch between moans, her breasts were dancing in an exquisite display, glancing between her rosy nipples bouncing around and her glassy eyes I couldn't tell if she actually could see me anymore or if she was so unfocused in her pleasure that I had disappeared.

Releasing the pressure on her clit brought a whine and her eyes focused on mine again. "Come on baby you can't tell me that I'm not allowed to break eye contact during the best fucking blow job of my existence and then phase me out and stare off into nothing. I want you to watch me devour you."

That brought another whimper and whine from her, the thought of me licking her now throbbing clit had to be the only thing in the world she could concentrate on. I hadn't withdrawn my fingers for the whole exchange, but I had slowed their pace considerably. Now that she was determinedly starring into my eyes I resumed their faster pace and watched as her eyes flicked upward for a moment before she stubbornly refocused. Once I had her full attention again I dove back into her sweet taste and licked her with the same abandon she'd shown during my blow job. I drove my tongue harder and fast against her clit until I could feel her legs start to shake slightly. I pulled my fingers free and heard her protesting whine, while I cut her a narrowed eyed look, just before I switched and drove my tongue into her heat tasting as much of her as a I could. I didn't abandon her clit either, using the thumb of my dominant hand to drive tight circles against her clit while she tried to buck her hips against both my tongue and thumb. Every time she almost came I slowed down, waiting for her orgasm to build and prolonging my ability to enjoy her on my tongue. She started whimpering after the second time and continued to whimper, pant, and moan through each succession.

Finally after the fourth time I decided to let her come. Pulling my tongue free from her I asked, "Do you want to come baby?" all she managed was an incoherent 'unh' indicating her need. "I'm gonna let you come this time baby, and I want you to come so hard your come drips off my chin." I started the final round of plunging my tongue in and out applying even more force with my thumb. When I knew she was really close I pulled my tongue out only for a second to demand, "Come for me baby." She did, hard and long. I felt the first clamp of her walls around my tongue and tasted the sweet and salty come rushing over my taste buds making me growl into her. I kept driving my tongue in and out while she came with a screaming moan, and then moaned softer and without end while the waves of her orgasm continued to rack her body. She came for a very long time, and I kept moving in her and on her until she was completely down from her orgasm laying in wasted limp heaving pile on the bed, a sweaty sheen glistening over her entire being.

I was so turned on by the entire process that my dick was throbbing half way through and now was weeping pre-cum without end. Glancing down I noted the angry purple head and the rock hard staff pointing straight to the ceiling. To say I was uncomfortable would be an understatement, but I knew from my own orgasm, she needed a minute or two. I crawled up on the bed pushing her back to the center and laying open mouthed kisses as I went. Tasting her salty, sweaty skin, with the distinct sweetness underneath that I now knew was her natural taste. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched my progress up her body and the bed. When I got to her breasts I took a moment to savor both with several kisses and suckles around her breasts and nibbles and licks to both nipples. I licked my way up her neck leaving kisses at intervals until finally I was face to face with Clary again. By now she had regained some power of her thoughts and body. She leaned in and kissed my long and hard.

"That was, my God Jace, it was…I'm not even sure how to describe it and do justice to the orgasm you just gave me."

I couldn't help but feel proud of myself, and pleased that it had been at least as good as the orgasm she had given me right before. "Oh, we're not done yet baby; so no need for the past tenses."

Clary rolled her eyes at me making me chuckle at the fiery red head. When she stuck her tongue out at me it was the first time I considered our age difference, because that was just a very immature thing to do. I figured we were probably the same age in maturity and emotionally, at least I hoped we were close to that, because after tonight I did not want to let her go. I needed her like I needed air. She was amazing, and I knew I could easily fall for this girl. I'd never been in love before, but maybe that's because I was waiting for her from the moment I first saw her; and not just to get her into bed.

She seemed to be having at least a similar thought process, because she commented on our age difference for the first time since her arrival home. "Hmmm, younger men have so much stamina. Don't get me wrong I'm loving it, I'm just wondering if you're planning to let us sleep any tonight?"

"Not likely" I teased. When I began dragging my palm up her stomach she seemed to know that conversation was on hold again. She leaned in and kissed me languidly at first, quickly evolving into more passion than I thought possible given her earlier statement. Maybe I should be the one worried.

Dragging just my palm over nipples repeatedly seemed to frustrate the red head to no end. She kept pushing her breasts forward as much as my body over hers would allow. I relented realizing I was going to end up with a permanent case of blue balls if I didn't get her ready for me soon.

Tweaking her nipples and nibbling on her neck between kisses seemed to bring her fire right to the forefront again. She began grinding up against my erection causing even more pre-cum to flow. So I ducked my head toying with her nipples again, but with my lips, teeth, and tongue. Clary was clutching the hair at the back of my head and pulling me further into her breasts with each switch of hand and mouth. Clearly she was glad to have control of my head after her orgasm from our oral sex. When I felt my dick slipping easily through her folds as we ground our hips into each other I knew she was ready. "Condom?" I asked.

Breathily she responded, "no need as long as you have been tested, I have an IUD."

At this admission I paused. "Yes, I have been tested; this month as a matter of fact. Have you had sex without a condom before?" The question served two purposes, and I was proud of myself for finding a way to ask it without being offensive. I needed to know though, if she had shared this intimate of an experience with someone else. My jealousy demanded that I ask, but I also needed to make sure that I had no worry of STDs.

She looked me in the eye, and I knew she was aware of why I asked that particular question instead of repeating the one she had used. "No Jace, I've never trusted someone enough to volunteer we forego a condom."

I could see in her eyes that she was being sincere, and that she was allowing my jealousy to be assuaged without bringing it up blatantly. I felt extremely grateful for her understanding in that moment, because she was after all my dream girl and the idea of her having such an intimate experience with anyone else would have shattered the dream; but her sharing it with me made the dream a reality in a way none of the other things we had already done could.

Giving her a grateful nod, I leaned and kissed her again as I lined up to push into her. As I felt the head of my dick press against her wet folds I pulled away from the kiss. I wanted to be looking in her eyes when I pushed into her, and we felt each other this way for the first time, and hopefully not the last. Watching her closely I pressed my hips forward, as I sank into her tightness my own eyes rolled into my head ruining my plan, but dear god I'd never felt something so amazing. She was so tight and so wet; she fit me like a glove. I could feel every detail of her walls hugging me and every squeezing quiver of her responding to the same sensation. Fully seated in her to the hilt I looked back into her eyes and could see that she was feeling as overwhelmed as I was. "Fuck, Clary you feel so damn amazing. If this was my last night on earth I would truly die happy."

She moaned in response, my talking had caused subtle shifting inside her and the feeling was intense. So I didn't wait for any responses before I pulled my hips back and thrust forward into her again. The feeling of being inside her fully was so intense, but thrusting into her was so much better. I could feel every time her walls tightened as I pushed forward into her, and I could feel them grasping me trying to hold me in every time I retreated. This was not going to last as long as I had hoped. We mindlessly kissed and grasped at each other licking, sucking, and biting anything we could reach. I was driving into her with so much force the oak bed was squeaking on the hardwood floor. Her moans became so incessant they merged into a symphony in my head. My grunts joining into the chorus, punctuated with my own occasional moans.

"Jace, please don't stop. I need…..I need…."

"I can't" that was the only response I could manage at the time, I understood why she couldn't finish her sentence, it was consuming, the feeling of us moving together. Her hips rising to meet me thrust after thrust. Her head thrown back and a waterfall of fiery red curls thrown over her comforter, her mouth thrown open pouty lips forming spine tingling moans.

I was thrusting so hard now I could feel it in my upper back; my muscles were all locked in a state of urgent straining. The sweat was running down my back and I could feel my balls slapping into her with force. It was the best moments of my life. I knew I had felt that at each moment of this night, but truly nothing could surpass this. She was starting to squeeze me in a vice like grip and I knew she was close and I was silently begging her to let go. I couldn't keep going; I was so close to the edge that the slightest breath would push me over. Still I pounded into her, finally leaning down to rasp in her ear, "please Clary, come, let go, come for me" it came out more breath than rasp, but it was all I could manage.

I drove into her once more and thankfully she let go, with an ear splitting, "Jace" escaping her she shatter around me, the grip now so tight that for a few moments all I could do was rut into her while exploded. Finally as the clamp of her released me I was able to rock us both back to earth.

Collapsing beside her, although twisting our bodies so that I could stay inside her, we both heaved until our breathing could return. When we were close to normal breaths I had to say it, "please tell me this wasn't a onetime thing Clary. I don't think I could handle that."

She lazily flopped her hand against me chest, "Jace I would never have slept with you if I wasn't interested in you for something more than a quick fix. You live next door, and you are younger than me. Those are two colossal issues and I wouldn't risk it for a fuck and fade."

Jace grinned at his dream girl, and yes she was most definitely his. He was sure Clary could feel him already returning to life, as he hadn't left her. Her declaration had given him a burst of energy and he didn't know how patient he was going to be able to be if she needed more time.

Clary giggled again, and the shaking of her body did wonderful things for him, "already, are you serious. I don't know if I have the stamina for you after all."

Jace smiled and encouraged her, "you'll learn. It's like any physical activity you build up a threshold. Ready to start building?"

All she could do was laugh and nod, "but you are definitely doing all the work."

That was fine with him; he would do all the work happily until he collapsed.

Sometime around dawn Jace finally heaved himself over to the side of the bed exhausted. Clary was a limp noodle, and he dragged her up to his chest and said, "Sleep dream girl. We'll cuddle and sleep."

And they did, at least for a little while….


End file.
